For each integer $n\geq 4$, let $a_n$ denote the base-$n$ number $0.\overline{133}_n$.  The product $a_4a_5 \dotsm a_{99}$ can be expressed as $\frac{m}{n!}$, where $m$ and $n$ are positive integers and $n$ is as small as possible.  What is the value of $m$?
Note that $n^3a_n= 133.\overline{133}_n = a_n + n^2 +
3n + 3$, so $a_n = \frac{n^2+3n+3}{n^3-1} =
\frac{(n+1)^3-1}{n(n^3-1)}.$ Therefore      \begin{align*}
a_4\cdot a_5 \cdots a_{99} &= \frac{5^3 - 1}{4(4^3-1)} \cdot \frac{6^3 - 1}{5(5^3-1)} \cdots \frac{100^3 - 1}{99(99^3-1)} \\
&= \frac{3!}{99!} \cdot \frac{100^3 - 1}{4^3-1} \\
&= \frac{6}{99!} \cdot \frac{99(100^2 + 100 + 1)}{63}\\
&= \frac{(2)(10101)}{(21)(98!)} = \frac{962}{98!}.
\end{align*}Hence, $m=\boxed{962}$.